Zeldapedia:Polls/Archive 5
Favorite Blade-Wielding Enemy }} What Is Your Favorite Blade-Wielding Enemy In The Zelda Series? Darknut Lizalfos Dinalfos Aeralfos Bokoblin Stalfos Imp poe Gerudo Pirates Zeldas ganon (talk) 04:12, March 10, 2012 (UTC) : : Eh, I guess it is alright... Sort of low oppose, like inching towards neutral... I'm fairly certain (as in most definitely) there are lot more blade-wielding enemies in the games (Moblins come to mind almost immediately). - McGillivray227 16:02, March 10, 2012 (UTC) : : This is just depressing. : : Too broad a topic and too arbitrary a selection. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 18:18, March 10, 2012 (UTC) : : Too broad a subject, too many blade-wielding enemies. Paradox64 10 March, 2012, (UTC) : : I tried to avoid enemies that did not wield Swords, Machetes, Scythes, Axes, or Knives, i.e.Moblins, Bulblins, etc. and enemies that were 2D. Zeldas ganon (talk) 15:18, March 11, 2012 (UTC) : : Just a complete joke. Only, without the laughs. --AuronKaizer ''' 20:53, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Favorite Skeletal Enemy }} What is your favorite 3D Skeletal Enemy? Bubbles Skullfish Stalchild Stalfos Stalhound Stalkin Stalmaster Zeldas ganon (talk) 02:35, March 13, 2012 (UTC) : : No. : : I'm not directly averse to it, but I don't really like it either. The inclusion of Dexihand seems particularly jarring to me because they never really seemed skeletal to me. I can see why one might think so, of course, but they're a different color than bones usually are, and spout drops of what seems like blue blood upon defeat. Either way, though, not a big fan of this. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 07:02, March 13, 2012 (UTC) : : yeah, i get it. wasn't even gonna be in it, but i wanted 8 options. : : Too contrived/ridiculously specific, honestly...sorry. -'''Minish Link 14:56, March 13, 2012 (UTC) : : Too many skeletal enimies, much too much like the poll above. Pardox, 18:02, March 13, 2012 (UTC) : : Nope. --AuronKaizer ' 20:53, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Favorite Kokiri }} Which Kokiri do you like best? Fado Guy Lifting Rocks Girl on Top of Shop Know-It-All Brothers Mido Saria Shop Owner The Twins --Hydropanda (talk) 22:04, March 29, 2012 (UTC) : : It's just... no. I'm sorry, no. : : Where's Fado? She's not as important as the "Guy Lifting Rocks"? She called me a real man! —[[User:Ceiling Master|'Ceiling]] [[User talk:Ceiling Master|'Master']] 22:30, March 29, 2012 (UTC) : : not bad, but there are more kokiri in the game. Zeldas ganon (talk) 00:20, March 30, 2012 (UTC) : : Already been done. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 01:28, March 30, 2012 (UTC) : : For the record, I'd vote for the guy who humps lifts rocks. --AuronKaizer ' 02:31, March 30, 2012 (UTC) : : Aside from being rather bland, it spoils the fact that ''Ocarina of Time Link is not a Kokiri (though, really, does anyone in this day and age not know that?) and is potentially confusing about which Fado is being referenced. -- 1337star (Drop me a line!) 02:41, March 30, 2012 (UTC) : Mainly for the fact that the guy lifting rocks is one of the twins, and that the Fado from Ocarina of Time is not included. Kingkillerbee (Talk) : : Actually, they didn't specify which Fado it was... although judging from the other options, I'd guess Ocarina. Also, the Twins are female... --AuronKaizer ' 08:20, May 14, 2012 (UTC) : : Oh, I thought that the twins were the kokiris lifting rocks and pulling weeds. Kingkillerbee (Talk) 21:08, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Favorite Sword }} What is your favorite sword in the ''Zelda series? Wooden Sword Gilded Sword Hero's Sword Fighter's Sword Master Sword Biggoron's Sword Kokiri Sword Ordon Sword Zeldas ganon (talk) 03:47, March 31, 2012 (UTC) : : Didn't you listen before? You need to pick a subject that doesn't have too many options, since it is folly to base your choices on your own opinion, or use some sort of system that leaves others out. --AuronKaizer ''' 03:55, March 31, 2012 (UTC) : : Edit conflict grumble grumble... Basically what AuronKaizer said, seems a shame to say the same thing twice. -- 1337star (Drop me a line!) 04:06, March 31, 2012 (UTC) : : I personally think that until you can suggest a good poll, you shouldn't suggest any at all. : : Sorry. Too bland, and you seem to pick a lot of broad subjects. I did, learned my error. Paradox64 15:25, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Favourite Resistance member }} What is your favourite Resistance member in The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess ? Telma Auru Ashei Rusl Shad Louise --Mr Alex (T) 16:23, July 27, 2012 (UTC) : : Much better than the below. – Jazzi (talk) 14:10, July 28, 2012 (UTC) : : I like it enough to support.--Kingkillerbee (talk) 00:15, July 29, 2012 (UTC) : : Good enough. We've had the same polls since March. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 20:13, August 16, 2012 (UTC) : : It works. Green Rupee 23:43, August 16, 2012 (UTC) Favorite Zelda Virtual Console game }} What is your favorite The Legend of Zelda game on the Virtual Console service? The Legend of Zelda Zelda II: The Adventure of Link The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening DX The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap 20:10, July 28, 2012 (UTC) : : Since you clearly don't know how to place it below the current ones. – Jazzi (talk) 23:31, July 28, 2012 (UTC) : :It's a very weird subject for a poll to me.--Kingkillerbee (talk) 07:28, August 2, 2012 (UTC) : : Not feeling it. AWWW YEA! (talk) 10:19, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Favorite Enemy Weapon }} What is your favorite enemy weapon usable by Link from "The Wind Waker"? Boko Stick Sharp Machete Long Spear Darknut Sword Gigantic Mace Phantom Ganon's Sword Oni Link 09:33, August 2, 2012 (UTC) : : It's okay... AWWW YEA! (talk) 10:20, August 2, 2012 (UTC) : : ONI THANK YOU FOR COMING AND SAVING THE DAY! – Jazzi (talk) 15:25, August 2, 2012 (UTC) : : This is one of the most creative polls I have seen. Nice job!--Kingkillerbee (talk) 03:50, August 3, 2012 (UTC) : : We need new polls and this is actually a good idea. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 20:14, August 16, 2012 (UTC) : : Yay for a good poll! Green Rupee 23:43, August 16, 2012 (UTC) Favorite Zelda Race }} What is your favorite race in the series? Deku Goron Zora Hylian Gerudo Kikwi Kokiri Rito Paradox64 (User talk:Paradox64) 23:10, March 9, 2012 (UTC) : : But where's the Whip Race? http://i70.photobucket.com/albums/i86/Kaizer13/SmilingMan.png --AuronKaizer ' 23:19, March 9, 2012 (UTC) : : You can't have more than 8 choices per poll. You'll need to remove half of them or it will be deleted again (not by me, though). --Mr Alex (T) 02:29, March 10, 2012 (UTC) : : Dude, read the rules. I'll admit it's a good poll, but limit the races. I suggest limiting it to ''recurring races. Just a suggestion, though.Zeldas ganon (talk) 04:20, March 10, 2012 (UTC) : : It is just bland and there a lot more races in the entirety of the series. I'm also fairly certain we had a poll exactly like this one prior to starting up this poll suggestion. - McGillivray227 16:02, March 10, 2012 (UTC) : : Meh. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 18:18, March 10, 2012 (UTC) : : We already had a "favorite race" poll. Jedimasterlink (talk) 07:08, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Favourite Tetra's Prirate }} What is your favourite member of Tetra's Pirates in The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker ? Gonzo Mako Niko Nudge Senza Tetra Tetra's Mother Zuko --Mr Alex (T) 16:28, July 27, 2012 (UTC) : : It works. AWWW YEA! (talk) 13:58, July 28, 2012 (UTC) : : Are you seriously suggesting this? – Jazzi (talk) 14:10, July 28, 2012 (UTC) :: : Sure, why not ? --Mr Alex (T) 17:52, July 28, 2012 (UTC) ::: : -.- – Jazzi (talk) 23:31, July 28, 2012 (UTC) : : This is just a sad suggestion. Green Rupee 23:43, August 16, 2012 (UTC) : : What's a "prirate"? --AuronKaizer ''' 19:21, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Favorite Zelda Race }} What is your favorite race in the series? Race Against Ingo Commemorative Race Goron Race Dog Race Race Against The Gorman Brothers Sledding Race Well partially a joke referring to the first suggestion on the page but also partially serious. These are the only races that spring to mind where you actually have to beat another character but there are probably others I'm forgetting. Oni Link 23:58, August 17, 2012 (UTC) : : I feel it might be missing some, and I wouldn't so much consider the 25th Anniversary Race as it's uh... not really a race since you win regardless. – Jazzi (talk) 00:04, August 18, 2012 (UTC) : : It's really ironic that the Whip Race doesn't qualify, but it works. Jedimasterlink (talk) 10:41, September 9, 2012 (UTC) : : A joke, indeed. --AuronKaizer ' 19:21, September 23, 2012 (UTC) : : I wouldn't count the commemorative race since you can't win. Green Rupee 21:55, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Favorite Antagonist }} Who is your favorite antagonist besides Ganondorf? Vaati Ghirahim Bellum Majora General Onox Veran Agahnim Nightmare --peacelovelink : : This is a shoe-in for a meta-poll concerning the most clichéed and unoriginal ideas for polls ever. --Auron'Kaizer ' 19:21, September 23, 2012 (UTC) : : No. – Jazzi (talk) 19:48, September 23, 2012 (UTC) : : Very original. Green Rupee 21:55, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Favorite Mask from Majora's Mask }} What is your favorite mask from Majora's Mask? Kaifei's Mask Giant's Mask Zora Mask Stone Mask Romani Mask Fierce Deity's Mask --User:Gorontunic I added different ones regarding the suggestions below. :( : : None of them. I mean like, wut, transformation masks and then, randomly, Romani's Mask. A dumb idea to begin with; interjecting your own subjective opinion doesn't help it at all. There needs to be an "uber-oppose" template. --Auron'Kaizer ' 19:21, September 23, 2012 (UTC) : : Romani's Mask. What? – Jazzi (talk) 19:48, September 23, 2012 (UTC) : : This is so bad it's funny. Green Rupee 21:55, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Favorite Skyward Sword Boss }} What is your favorite boss from Skyward sword? Scaldera Moldarach Koloktos Tentalus Bilocyte The Imprisoned Ghirahim Demise Metsguy13 (talk) 14:58, October 29, 2012 (UTC) : : Boring, and we already ''know the answer. --AuronKaizer ' 09:48, February 26, 2013 (UTC) Favorite Character to Meet }} If you could visit Hyrule, which character would you like to meet the most? Link Zelda Volvagia Ganondorf The Golden Goddesses Linebeck Midna Groose 'IStoleThePies | Message Wall | 02:46, February 26, 2013 (UTC) : : Aside from this being insipidly dumb as all hell, Linebeck isn't from/in Hyrule at any point! --AuronKaizer ' 09:48, February 26, 2013 (UTC) : : This is just sad. – EnemyPeacemaker 19:18, February 26, 2013 (UTC) : : Lineback actually was in Hyrule at the end of PH and died in Hyrule according to ST. Doesn't save the poll from being bad. And that last edit makes me think you're trying to make this a bad joke poll. Jedimasterlink (talk) 01:55, February 28, 2013 (UTC) :: : That isn't what I'm trying to do. I want to give more choices to appeal to more people. I chose Valvagia because of the OOT Manga, and the Imprisoned because, while he can't really speak, he is pretty awesome looking. But I guess I'll get rid of him for Linebeck. Just trying to make more ideas. And what's wrong with the idea of the poll? There are many interesting characters in the Zelda series, so I'm wondering which character people would like to meet if he/she existed. --'IStoleThePies | Message Wall | 02:06, February 28, 2013 (UTC) ::: : To me, this particular poll seems like a variation on a "favorite character" sort of poll. As polls go, I've noticed that we're insanely difficult to please as a community, so we probably need to realize that "brilliant" polls likely don't exist (whatever the heck a "brilliant" poll is...) and tone down our expectations. And at the very least, myself included, try to not be so harsh if we feel we must shoot something down. Yeah, it's the internet, but not every corner of the internet has to be one of its hellholes. Jedimasterlink (talk) 04:51, February 28, 2013 (UTC) ::: :The main problem with a pole like this is that the subject is far to broad. We can't have a pole with over a hundred choices and if you limit it to only ten or so then there will definitely be characters you miss out that other people will consider more important than the characters you have in. Oni Link 10:47, February 28, 2013 (UTC) : : What Oni said. Green Rupee 23:46, February 28, 2013 (UTC) Local Zoo Addition }} In your opinion, which of the following would be a great addition to your local zoo? Octorok ChuChu Dodongo Keaton Wolfos Kaepora Gaebora Giant Turtle of Great Bay Oocca --BlackPiano10 (talk) 17:26, June 5, 2013 (UTC) : : What. --AuronKaizer ''' 16:55, July 27, 2013 (UTC) Favorite Song of Healing Scene }} What is your favorite Song of Healing scene in The Legend of Zelda Majora's Mask? Deku Link Darunia Mikau Kamaro Pamela's Father --BlackPiano10 (talk) 19:43, June 4, 2013 (UTC) : :Yes go forward. Any other time I would oppose this, but we haven't changed out the polls in almost a year. Desperate times call for this. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 14:51, July 27, 2013 (UTC) : : Out of the box, hmm... tell ya what Mr. Piano Man, I like this. --AuronKaizer ' 16:55, July 27, 2013 (UTC) : : Why not. ~Minish (talk) 18:53, July 27, 2013 (UTC) : : Per everyone else's opinion. Oni Link 20:04, July 27, 2013 (UTC) : : I don't like this, but the polls need to change. – Jazzi (talk) 12:34, July 28, 2013 (UTC) Favorite Recurring Enemy }} What is your favorite recurring enemy? (these enemies are in at least 3 games in the series) Keese (or Bad Bat from Majora's Mask) Darknut Moblin (archer, with club, etc.) Gibdos (or ReDead) ChuChu (or Chu Jelly, Real ChuChu, etc.) Skulltula Rat Deku Baba HennkensKM (User talk:HennkensKM) 8:54, May 8, 2013 : : No. --Auron'Kaizer ''' 16:55, July 27, 2013 (UTC) : : Do you realize there are far more recurring enemies than this. – Jazzi (talk) 12:34, July 28, 2013 (UTC)